I Got You
by AleuStark
Summary: Sophie's portrays Blaine Anderson's in Glee. She's really close with darren and might need a little help sometimes...


The moment she finished shooting her scenes and was out of her character's clothes, Sophie hurried to go back to her trailer. "Please, please, let me pass by unnoticed..." She thought.

A coupe weeks ago, Ryan had told the entire cast that all of them had to get blood drawn and some of then, were due to late shots, so FOX infirmary had made appointments for all of them with the studio's doctor.

Flashback

"So, here's the list with the dates you need to go to the infirmary. Don't forget about it !" - Ryan said while putting the list in the board they had in the cafeteria, where they had all warnings and cronograms.

Sophie had never felt so nervous before. It was one thing to be afraid of needles, but to let it show in front of all her cast mates, who already had a tendency to treat her like a baby was something completely different ! Being the youngest in set, only 16 while all the others were at least 24, already made it hard for her to prove she was as capable as them. If someone found out about her fear, she knew they would never forget about it and it would only make things harder for her.

She had never really cared about religion, but as she walked to see if her name was on the damn list, she was praying to all gods she had ever heard about before. "Well, guess not even the gods are in my favor. " Sophie thought as she saw her name on the list.

Present time

Sophie had worried so much about getting the faster she could to her trailer that she forgot that Darren used to take the same way to his trailer. She almost had a heart attack the moment she heard his voice calling her. "Oh, God, please, someone tell me he forgot about my blood drawn ." Among all the cast members, Darren babied her the most. Yes, she loved being close to someone as amazing as Darren, but sometimes it could be really annoying. Just like now.

"Hey Soph, thought you had to have that blood drawn today."

Shit.

" I had to, but I just came back from the infirmary and nobody was there so I figured I could just go back later." - Sophie knew that even tough people said she was becoming a great actress, she couldn't lie, so she avoided looking into the man's eyes

"Oh, really ? Because I just passed in front of it and the doctor was there and asked me to remind you of your appointment today."

Shit. Again.

Sophie didn't know what to do or say. She saw Darren as a big brother and hated to lie to him or disappoint him in any way so she just looked away, hoping he would leave her alone, but she knew he would never do that after he realized she was lying.

Darren gently placed a finger under the girl's chin, forcing her to meet his eyes again.

" Why are you lying to me, Sophie ?" - she just shrugged. - "C'mon, sweetie, I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong. "

She looked away once more and whispered. "I'm scared".

Darren looked confused for a little bit, before asking her: "What are you afraid of ? You'll barely feel a thing !"

"I know, I know, it's just that...Oh, never mind, just let me be." After saying that, she released herself from the grip he had on her chin and tried to walk away. Darren gently put a hand on her shoulder, holding her back.

"Talk to me, Sophs. "

Only Darren called her like that, and that's what probably dropped her walls.

"When I was 11, shortly before I auditioned for Glee, I saw my mother injecting herself. I was always aware she was an addicted to heroin, but had never seen before. It frightened me. She died two or three months after that. And since then, I can't stand anything related to needles. I know it's silly and that I'm too old for that, but I just can't help it.

Darren didn't know what to say. He had known this girl for almost four years and he had no idea about none of this.

"First of all, it's not silly, neither are you too old for this. You're traumatized. Scared. That's completely normal. And, second, would it help if I was there with you ?"

Sophie had just stood there for a minute, not sure if she had listened correctly to what he was saying. "What ?" - she managed to say.

" Yes, why not ? If it's going to make you feel better I don't mind to go along."

"Would you really do this for me ? I don't know how I'm going to react in there." - said the insecure girl.

"I'll even sing to you if it helps to keep you calm." Darren said, smiling.

This made Sophie laugh a little bit. That's why she loved Darren

"Well, let's go then." Darren took her hand in his and started to walk towards the infirmary.

As they walked to the infirmary, Darren wrapped his arm around Sophie's shoulders. He often did this when they were together. Darren would always touch people when talking to them, and, even tough Sophie complained about it whenever she got the chance to, she secretly loved when he hugged her or messed with her hair. However, Sophie knew that this time, his arm around her had nothing to do with physical contact. She was well aware that Darren was doing this so he would be able to catch her if she tried to run.

Sophie sighed. Darren knew her too well.

The moment Sophie saw the infirmary's door, she stopped. She couldn't move. She knew that it would be alright, that Darren would be with her the whole time, but the memories were too strong. She wanted to move, but fear made her stay were she was.

"Hey. Hey. Sophie ! Look at me ! You have to breathe, okay ? I'm here, it's all going to be alright !"

Darren's voice brought her back to reality. Sophie gasped for air, she had no idea she'd stopped breathing. She couldn't speak, her voice wouldn't come out, so she just stood there, starring at Darren with watered eyes.

Darren hugged the small girl, her face buried in his shoulder. He could feel her shivering. - "Oh, sweetie, what can I do to help you ?" - he asked.

"Stay with me ?"

"Done, anything else ?"

"I can't look at the needle, but I can't stand not knowing what's going on..."

"I'll tell you everything the doctor's going to do. Just that ?"

Sophie whispered something so low that Darren didn't catch it. "Sorry, Sophs, didn't listen to that. "

"Will...Will you hold my hand ?"

Darren smiled, Sophie could be the cutest girl in the world when she wanted to.

"Of course I'll hold your hand ! What kind of friend slash big brother would I be if I didn't hold your hand ?"

He felt the girl smiling into his shoulder and pushed her away a little so he could look into her eyes.

"Feeling better, sweetie ?" - Darren asked while wiping the girl's hair out of her face.

Sophie nodded, still smiling a little.

"Let's go then. The sooner we go, the sooner I can go buy you some ice cream."

"You hadn't mentioned the ice cream !" - Sophie said, suprised

"Should I lead with ice cream next time, then ?" - Darren laughed.

"You should always lead with ice cream." - replied Sophie

"Oh ! You're here!" - said a blond women when they entered the infirmary. - "Hi, Sophie, I'm doctor Khouri and I'll be giving you your shots today. "

Sophie whispered "Hi" and leaned closer to Darren who had paced a calming hand on her back.

"Please, Sophie, sit on the exam table. Your brother can stay with you. "

Neither of the, cared about being referred as brother or sister of the other. That was how they saw each other anyway.

Sophie sat on the table, holding Darren's hand as if her life depended on it. She managed to stay calm while the doctor checked her vitals and took her temperature.

"Everything looks fine," - said - "Sophie, just let me take a look at your files to see if you need anything other than the blood drawn."

Sophie looked really apprehensive, so Darren sat beside her at the hospital bed, pulling her closer to him until she was leaning against him.

"You doing okay, Sophs ?"

Sophie, incredibly nervous, just nodded. At least, she didn't feel as if she was going to have another panic attack.

"You look healthy, Sophie, but we're still doing a blood drawn and you're due to two late vaccines. "

The small girl didn't hold her tongue - "Umm...three shots ?"

"I'm afraid so. What do you want to do first ?"

Get the hell out of here.

She actually didn't know. The sight of blood didn't faze her, but to get a shot in exactly the same place her mom used to inject herself...

Darren, seeing her doubt, proposed: "Why don't you begin with the vaccines ? You'll probably feel better once they're out of your way."

Sophie nodded again. Too scared and nervous to speak with the doctor.

"Okay. I'll just prepare the shots."

Sophie closed her eyes, trying to focus only on Darren's arms wrapped around her.

"It'll be over quickly, sweetie, I promise." - Darren reassured her - "And you'll barely feel a thing."

"Want to change places then ?"

Darren laughed. "You're tenting me, but I think I'm fine like that"

"Okay," - said Dr. Khouri - "I've got to put one of these shots in each hip, so stand up for me, please. "

Sophie slowly forced herself to get out of Darren's embrace. Taking deep breaths, she stood up. She was so nervous she almost didn't feel the doctor's hands moving her so she wold be standing in front of Darren. Almost. Dr. Khouri eased her until she was leaning against him. She placed her hand in his shoulder, hiding her face in his neck.

"Ready, Sophs ?" - asked Darren as he took the girl's hands in his.

No ! - thought Sophie, but she nodded anyway. The doctor carefully reached for the hem of Sophie's shirt, sliding it up and lowering her jeans a bit. She swiped ah alcohol wipe through the bare skin. Sophie flinched as she smelled the alcohol and whimpered.

"Dare..."

"Shh... It'll hurt less if you are relaxed. Squeeze my hand as hard as you need."

The doctor quickly uncapped the syringe and showed it to Darren so he could tell the girl what was going on.

"Okay, big prick sweetie." - he said

Dr. Khouri inserted the needle in and injected its contents. Sophie flinched and sobbed a bit as she cried.

"One more to go, sweetheart. You're doing great. " - comforted Darren

The doctor repeated the same steps, and, this time, Sophie let out a small cry. Now, both her hips were stinging and she was fully crying into Darren's shirt.

"Shh... Easy, Sophs, easy. It's almost over. I got you, it's all going to be okay." - soothed Darren

Sophie was still crying but was feeling a little better now that Darren was standing and hugging her.

"I' sorry, but you still have to have the blood drawn. Do you want to lie down ?" - gently asked Dr. Khouri

"Okay..." - answered the girl

Darren had one of his hands holding the girl's and the other was soothing her hair. He knew how much she loved this. Whenever he did that, she would complain and glare at him, telling him to stop doing this, but this time, she just moved closer to him.

"You can do this, baby. " said Darren, squeezing her hand. Sophie let put a small whimper as the doctor cleaned her inner arm with another alcohol pad. The moment she reached for the needle and Sophie saw how big it was, her small whimpers turned into short breaths and she started to hyperventilate.

"Dare... I can't. It's too much for me, please, no, no more. " Sophie sobbed and tried to get out of the hospital bed. "It's going to be okay, Sophie, I'm here for you and it'll be over before you notice it. And then we can go and eat as much ice cream as you want to." - said Darren as he places his hands on her shoulders, holding her so she wouldn't run away.

The doctor came closer, ready to start the blood drawn. The sight of the needle brought back all the memories Sophie had kept in bay until that moment. She screamed when the needle got in. Darren's voice, trying to calm her was the last thing she heard before she faded into darkness.

"She's waking up !"

Sophie slowly opened her eyes, closing them again when clarity became to much.

"Sophie ? Can you hear me ?" - she heard Darren's voice. The girl nodded and as she did that, realized she was using someone's lap as a pillow. "Good, can you open those beautiful eyes of you for me ?"

She did so, the first thing she saw was Darren's eyes. It took her a few seconds to remember where she was, but, when she did, she almost fainted again. "No, no, it's okay, sweetie. It's all over now. No more shots." - said Darren

"Can we go eat that ice cream now ?" - Sophie managed to say, making Darren and Dr. Khouri laugh - "Of course we can, right doc ?" - asked Darren

"If it's fast, yes. She'll probably feel tired for the rest of the day, having passed out. It's normal for someone to pass out during a blood drawn, but when was the last time you ate something, Sophie ?" - asked the doctor.

"Last night's dinner, I guess. Today I was too nervous to eat anything. "

"Sophie ! No wonder you passed out !" - scolded Darren

"Sorry..."

Darren sighed. He knew that being nervous wasn't the only reason for her not eating. "Is your dad at home ?"

"No, he's traveling, promoting his company, I guess. Why ?"

"You're staying with me until he returns."

"But..." - the girl began to decline Darren's invitation, but then, she saw the look on his face - "Okay."

"You two can go now. Try to get some rest for the end of the day, Sophie." - said Dr. Khouri as she dismissed them. They both waved their goodbyes and left the infirmary.

As they walked, Sophie began a conversation. - "I'm sorry for being such a baby today, Dare. "

"You weren't being a baby, you were scared. There's a huge difference, Sophie. Now, no more of this, okay ?"

She smiled and took hold of his hand. - "Okay."

As they approached Darren's car, they both saw someone leaning against it. It was Chris.

"Forgot about our movie night Darren ? - he asked as they got closer.

"Shit ! I completely forgot about it, Chris ! I'm sorry. Do you mind if Sophie comes along ? She just passed out and..."

"Oh God, Soph, are you okay ?" - Chris didn't even waited for Darren to finish speaking before moving closer to the girl and placing a hand on her forehead to see if she had a fever, which only made her laugh.

"I'm fine, Chris. It's just that three shots are too much for just one day. "

"Sorry to hear about that. Had mine yesterday. Not funny at all.

"And I'm sorry to interrupt, " - said Darren, not feeling really sorry - "But we still have to buy some ice cream before heading home to cuddle and watch Disney movies, so could the two of you just her into the car ?"

Sophie laughed and did as she was asked. Chris didn't.

"What ? No one told me about having ice cream. And I am NOT watching Disney movies again, Darren !"

Darren and Sophie laughed even harder as they left Paramout Studios with Chris still trying to understand what was going on.


End file.
